That's Just How We Roll
by Duyouk
Summary: Sequel to "You're Such a Jerk!": After the explosion and the boat ride to the island, Scarlet Mitchell's thought-dead lover returns with two other survivors of the apocalypse. For a while, she thinks her life has changed for the better... until it reverses right back around to the worst. CJ/OC
1. Chapter 1

They had been on the same boat for a few days. It had quickly run out of fuel, having the boat float the rest of the way. Terry had found Steve's old camera and filmed most of the ride. Nicole was occupied by Chips and Kenneth just watched everything. The team had been running out of water and they were forced to eat maggots.

Ana had found comfort in talking to Scarlet, considering that had both lost someone they loved.

"What did you see in Michael?" Scarlet asked, curious.

"He was a good guy." She replied, smiling sadly. "What did you see in a guy like C.J.?"

"That's a long story." Scarlet stood up and looked out on the sea. She wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget everyone. Bart, Tucker, Michael, everyone. She wanted to forget C.J.

She wanted to forget C.J.'s voice. She wanted to forget his smile. She wanted to forget the way he'd crack a joke once in a while. She wanted to forget his yell, his figure, his laugh and most of all, the way he cared about her.

She wanted to forget _him._

"Hey look! Land!" Terry shouted, excited. He put down the camera and helped get the boat onto the dock. As soon as they did, Chips ran off. "No! Chips!" Nicole shouted. He barked loudly. Everyone's guns went up. Scarlet's double pistol was equipped with everything she needed. Kenneth checked the small shack by the dock. Chips' barking was getting farther, and the sound of a horde came from the trees. Zombies appeared before the team.

"Stay behind me." Kenneth warned. Everyone shot and shot, trying to clear out the zombies.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Scarlet cursed, running out of ammunition. She wished C.J. were here to help.

No.

He was gone. She couldn't wish such a thing.

"Screw this! Stay back, guys!" Scarlet pulled out a home-made molotov, lit it with a match, and threw it at the horde. The oncoming screams had ceased and the horde was cleared.

"Thanks for making that molotov, Scar." Ana complimented. Scarlet smiled.

"Well, previous explosions inspired me."

* * *

C.J. climbed out from the rubble of metal. He coughed furiously, looking around. Many bodies lie dead on the ground and not a zombie in sight. But only one thing was on C.J.'s mind. Was Scarlet okay?

He was covered in ash, but no visible burns were shown. How had he survived? His back hurt. It ached badly, so he figured that's where he was hurt the most.

"Shit... What the fuck...?" He looked around. The dock was deserted. He started to walk and grabbed a nearby shotgun. He wanted to find Scarlet.

"Look! Arthur!" C.J. heard an woman's voice. He looked back. An elderly couple stood there. The older man, Arthur, pointed his rifle at C.J.

"Say something!" He shouted. C.J. glared. "I'm not one of them, asshole." Arthur lowered his gun. "Where you from?" Arthur asked.

"Look, man. I just climbed out from the bottom of that fucking rubble, worried as shit if my girlfriend is okay." C.J. wasn't afraid to say it. He was pissed and wasn't afraid to call Scarlet his girl.

"Calm down, young man. We were simply mistaken." Arthur said.

"And I'm simply pissed."

"Look, um..."

"C.J."

"C.J., yes. I'm Arthur, this is my wife, Melinda. Look, would you like a ride? We came for our boat. We'll help you find your girlfriend." Arthur held his hands up in defense, Melinda behind him.

C.J. looked at them for a bit, narrowing his eyes. He finally nodded. "Alright. I'll take a ride."

* * *

Scarlet walked along, trying to clear her mind and focus on important matters. They needed to find food and water.

And C.J.

_Shut the fuck up! He's dead, you shithead. He's not coming back._

Scarlet made a sudden stop and began to sob. He was dead. She needed to stop thinking about it.

"Scar, are you okay?" Terry asked.

"Oh, now you attempt to give a fuck?" Scarlet glared, waving her fist at him. "Hey, cool it." Kenneth stepped in front. Scarlet quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry." she muttered, not meaning it. She couldn't stand Terry now.

They walked more, hoping to find more. They reached a small, deserted town. Where were they?

"Get off my fuckin' lawn!" A man's voice yelled. A gun was held right in Kenneth's face.

"Excuse me?" Kenneth asked, looking at the smaller man. "I said get off my fuckin' lawn!"

"Since when was the fucking street your fucking lawn, eh pal?" Scarlet stepped in front of Kenneth. "We just need water. Nothing else."

"And some good sleep." Terry added in.

The man pointed his gun at each survivor frantically. He finally lowered it.

"Fine." He let them into his house.

* * *

"We have a good friend named Carl out on the land ahead." Melinda smiled at C.J. He wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of Scarlet.

"You thinking of your girlfriend?" Arthur asked, speeding up the motor boat. C.J. ignored his question.

"What's her name, anyway?"

"Scarlet." C.J. answered. He loved saying her name.

"She has a very beautiful name." Melinda began. "I bet she's a beautiful woman."

C.J. finally gave a smile. "Yeah, she is."

"You know, I bet she's at Carl's right now."

C.J. thought about it. She probably was safe and sound. The team had made it to the boat anyway. Yeah, Scarlet was fine. She was alright.

"We're almost there. Keep your head straight."


	2. Chapter 2

Carl had taken the liberty of providing for the team.

"You all might have to leave soon, though. My good buddy Arthur and his wife Melinda are supposed to be here soon." Carl explained about his two friends."Arthur used to be a fireman. Melinda was a telemarketer."

Scaret shuttered and made an "ugh" sound. Carl let out a hearty laughed and gave her a bottle of water. "Don't worry, she's actually a nice woman."

Scarlet nodded and took off the cap. She pretty much gulped down the water as if there were no tomorrow. Ana sat next to Scarlet, looking out the window.

"How come you managed to get through this without any of those... things noticing?" She and Scarlet watched a zombie stumble forward onto the ground. It looked a lot like Brian. Scarlet smirked.

Good ridance.

"Easy. Kept the lights off, didn't answer the door to anyone. Made no sudden sounds and locked the doors." Carl looked out the window. "Ah, poor Brian. A month and a half ago, he had no success in picking up a girl at the mall. I told him those pick-up lines would get him nowhere."

Scarlet kept her mouth shut. She knew he was talking about her. "He said she ran to some security guy. Brian ran like a little girl."

Scarlet immediately thought of C.J. No, she was finished thinking about him. She didn't want to remember.

"So! Who's hungry?"

* * *

"We're almost there!" Melinda shook C.J. awake. He shot up and looked at the island. They were a few miles away, but he could already see the parked boat and quite a number of dead bodies. He knew the others were there. The corners of his mouth curled up.

"You know Scarlet's there?" Melinda saw C.J.'s slight smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope she is. I bet she's a wonderful woman."

"C.J. Be a man and help me out here." Arthur shut off the engine. "We're padling from here."

C.J., without a complaint, quickly grabbed an oar, beginning to padle. He wanted to get to Scarlet fast.

* * *

"I know you're the girl Brian talked about." Carl said to Scarlet as she helped him with the dishes. She looked at him after putting a dish away. "Yeah, you're the girl. He described you pretty well."

"Why'd he tell you?" Scarlet asked, putting another dish away. Carl laughed dryly. "He's my nephew. He comes to me for advice."

Scarlet felt a bit bad. She had no idea. "Well, sorry for everything." she muttered.

"Ah, no need to apologize. He was one of the worst nephews." The two laughed and finished putting away the dishes. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from outside. Scarlet jumped.

"Scarlet! You won't believe this!" Terry ran into the kitchen. "Scar! C'mon! Look out the window!" She shook her head and glared at him.

"Yeah, I heard. Brian was just shot. No big deal."

"No! It's not just that! It's-!" A knock at the door was heard. Carl ran out from the kitchen with Terry, Scarlet staying behind.

"Melinda! Arthur!" Carl greeted, voice happy. "Carl! Good to see ya!"

Scarlet came from the kitchen and couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh My God. C.J.?!" she shouted. C.J. was outside, behind Melinda and Arthur he turned around, seeing Scarlet. "No fuckin' way!" he yelled, eyes widening and a smile growing.

Scarlet ran passed Melinda and Arthur, arms out wide. She jumped on C.J., wrapping her arms around him in a great hug. "C.J.! You're alive! Alive! You're fucking alive!"

C.J.'s arms were around her the instant she came. He picked her up and spun her around. "Scarlet! Fucking Scarlet!" He laughed as she did too, and set her down. He pulled her head close into a passionate kiss. It was sweet and loving. It was real.

Scarlet felt pleasure in feeling his lips on hers. It was amazing. She hadn't seen him in a while. When he pulled back, Scarlet had tears in her eyes. C.J. wiped away a few of the running tears.

"Scar, I'm here." He said, a slight laugh in his voice. "I know." she cried. "It's just... you said you'd never let go."

C.J. pulled her back into another hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "And I know what happens if I leave you again. I fucking promised you, and I fucked it up." Scarlet listened to every word.

"I won't fuck up again. I won't let go." He pulled her into another kiss.

Melinda smiled cheerfully. "I guess this is Scarlet." she said, walking to the two. "The beautiful woman you talked about?" Scarlet's face was red.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you the truth?" C.J. tickled Scarlet's waist. She laughed and tried to escape unsuccessfully. But she didn't care. She was glad he survived that explosion.

And he was glad to have finally found Scarlet.

* * *

Inside Carl's house, Melinda and Arthur talked about their survival. "Arthur thought of our boat by the docks and just had to take us there. Sadly, we lost our friend Mark along the way." Melinda explained. C.J. and Scarlet were in the kitchen, too busy to listen.

"Damn, I'm thirsty." C.J. said, giving Scarlet a kiss on her head.

"Water's in the fridge." she said, finished up some more dishes. She watched him grab a bottle and unscrew the cap. Just like her, he gulped it down, but he drank the whole bottle.

"You really are thirsty." Scarlet laughed. He wiped his mouth and smirked. "I bet you felt the same before you saw me." Scarlet rolled her eyes as his arms came around her waist.

"Did you know you shot Brian out there? The guy who followed me around the mall?" Scarlet smiled.

"Knew that fucker looked familiar. Shot 'em right between the eyes. Didn't know he lived all the way over here." C.J. laid his head on Scarlet's shoulder.

"That was the day we met." Scarlet muttered. C.J. sighed. "And that was the day I felt like a pedophile."

Scarlet hit his head playfully.

The two walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "Well, we can't live here forever." Carl stated. Kenneth, Ana, Nicole, and Terry sat on another couch.

"What do you suppose we do?" Melinda asked. "We can't wait here any longer."

"We'll think of something. But now, it's time to get some rest. Guest bedrooms are upstairs." Carl lead them all upstairs. Finally, a good night's rest.


End file.
